Habilidad
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Se dice que el cielo —el hombre comenzó a decir e interrumpió sus pasos— no ha creado a ningún hombre superior o inferior a otro hombre. Divergencia del canon.


**Título:** Habilidad.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Fandom:** Bungou Stray Dogs.  
 **Sinopsis:** Se dice que el cielo —el hombre comenzó a decir e interrumpió sus pasos— no ha creado a ningún hombre superior o inferior a otro hombre.  
 **Personajes/Parejas:** Edogawa Ranpo, Fukuzawa Yukichi.  
 **Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes pertenecen a Asagiri Kafuka  & Hirukawa 35. Los he tomado prestados con el mero propósito de entretener a escritor y lector.  
 **Advertencias:** OoC (Out of Character), faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales. Divergencia del canon, para variar —y porque no se sabe mucho en realidad—.  
 **Comentarios:** Basado en lo leído en la introducción de una antología de Edogawa.

* * *

 **Habilidad**

* * *

 _«Eres extraño.»_

 _«Eres raro.»_

 _«Nadie más hace eso. Estás loco.»_

 _«No te me acerques.»_

Las palabras que sus conocidos —niños de su misma edad— le dedicaban diariamente constituían en sinónimos de cuán anormal era aquello que tenía. Y los adultos, aquellos seres poseedores de extrema inteligencia, le temían. No servía que trataran de fingir. Él lo sabía. Y tal vez ahí radicaba el problema, en que sabía demasiado.

Después de recibir las mismas palabras un sinnúmero de veces, Hirai Taro —el pequeño pelinegro de ojos rasgados y entrecerrados— decidió que lo mejor era irse de su ciudad natal. Se encontró vagando, convirtiendo a su espíritu y a sí mismo en un nómada, sin permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar para, una vez visitado, nunca regresar a él.

Cada día era un espectáculo para todos aquellos que le rodeaban en las ciudades por las que pasaba pues, mientras iba creciendo, comenzó a presumir de aquello que le hacía ser extraño para así poder ganar un poco de dinero; después de todo, las cosas sólo se conseguían si se trabajaba por ellas.

Taro se convirtió en alguien engreído, egoísta, como un niño pequeño que no tiene nada qué perder.

Un día, cuando cumplió 21 años, escuchó de aquel hombre, de sus hazañas resolviendo crímenes, de cómo nadie podía engañarle: Edgar Allan Poe. Taro seguía la resolución de los casos en los que Poe participaba y en cada uno de ellos el hombre, que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, le asombraba aún más. La admiración llegó a ser tanta que el muchacho decidió desechar su nombre —no necesitaba eso de alguien que ni siquiera había creído en él ni en lo que podía hacer— y comenzó a jugar con el nombre del detective. Quería llegar a ser como él, resolver crímenes como él. Aunque el fonema era el mismo, llegó a escribirlo de otra manera. Llegó a ser Edogawa Ranpo.

Tras haber formado su nueva identidad, Ranpo decidió que regresaría una vez más a su ciudad natal. Casi era un adulto, se dijo, nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo pues eran seres inferiores que (llegó a convencerse después de un tiempo) le habían dicho que era extraño porque le envidiaban. Con el dinero ahorrado, compró y se atavió con un traje de detective similar al de Sherlock Holmes —otra persona a la que admiraba, pero no tanto como a Poe—y partió hacia la ciudad en la que le habían despreciado.

¿Era muy drástico decir que le habían rechazado? Tal vez; pero si no lo pensaba así, si no iba a ese lugar, se quedaría con la sensación de que ese ciclo de su vida no podría cerrarse.

En el camino se entretuvo, ayudando a resolver algunos crímenes (para probar su suerte en ese ámbito) y descubriendo que él en realidad era un excelente detective. Sin embargo, llegando a su destino, hubo alguien que le reconoció. Un antiguo vecino que se hallaba discutiendo con su madre —el de ojos rasgados alcanzó a escuchar que la mujer interrogaba a su hijo sobre su paradero hacía unos minutos—. Cuando el muchachillo había comenzado a decir _«_ _el raro ha vuelto_ _»_ , Ranpo decidió, tras echar una simple mirada al joven, que era prudente que la madre supiera el lugar tan peligroso al que se había ido su hijo. Con una sonrisa triunfal reveló el lugar y vio cómo los rostros de los otros se contorsionaban de una forma graciosa, incrédula, temerosa. Los gritos de reclamo de la madre se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes hasta que lograron llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

La mujer se marchó, dejando a su hijo avergonzado en el centro de la calle.

—¿Por qué todo lo arruinas, niño raro? No pudiste quedarte callado, ¿¡verdad!? —el jovencillo le gritó furioso.

—Tienes envidia —declaró Ranpo y al ver la ira reemplazada por confusión en el rostro del otro, añadió— de que yo sepa hacer estas cosas y tú no. Eres inferior a mí.

El enojo volvió al rostro del muchacho y, levantando el brazo, estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe a aquel que le había humillado.

 _«_ _Qué predecible_ _»_ pensó Edogawa.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Un desconocido se había encargado de detener al furioso joven y éste fue incapaz de deshacer el agarre. El hombre, más alto que él, poseía una mirada seria e intimidante; sus cabellos grisáceos se acomodaban de una forma peculiar. Su porte era fuerte, imponente. Pero a Ranpo eso no le importaba. Decidió marcharse.

—Se dice que el cielo —el hombre comenzó a decir e interrumpió sus pasos— no ha creado a ningún hombre superior o inferior a otro hombre.

Las palabras habían sido perfectamente escuchadas por los dos jóvenes ahí presentes y, mientras Ranpo lo tomaba como un desafío, el otro jovencillo halaba su brazo inútilmente, tratando se zafarse para así escapar de la furia de aquel hombre.

—¿Oh? —dijo con un tono burlón sin dejar de examinar al otro— ¿Será que usted también me envidia?

Tal vez Fukuzawa se había dado cuenta de lo dañado que estaba aquel muchacho con atuendo de detective, de lo mucho que quería que alguien le aceptara. Sin decir nada más, soltó al _niño_ que tenía preso y éste inmediatamente se echó a correr.

—Tengo una agencia —empezó sin siquiera responder a la pregunta anterior—. Ahí podrías hacer un buen uso de tu habilidad, como todos los que están ahí —al ver el rostro desinteresado del otro decidió que debía arriesgarse un poco más—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Súper deducción?

Y los ojos de Ranpo se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su mirada brillaba y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era especial, que poseía algo que los demás no. Sintió cómo sus labios formaban una sonrisa y pronto se encontró aceptando la oferta implícita en las palabras de aquel hombre.

Pero su expresión cambió. Había algo que molestaba a Ranpo y era el no saber el nombre de su ahora empleador. Le analizó y, aunque trató duramente, no hubo algún indicio que le permitiera conocerlo.

—Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Yukichi dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, a alejarse de aquel lugar en el que había encontrado un buen recluta. Ranpo le siguió inmediatamente, sintiendo que su espíritu indomable, casi nómada, era algo que sólo Fukuzawa había podido controlar.


End file.
